Naturally occurring and synthetic zeolites have been demonstrated to exhibit catalytic properties for various types of hydrocarbon conversions. Certain zeolites are ordered porous crystalline aluminosilicates having definite crystalline structure as determined by X-ray diffraction studies. Such zeolites have pores of uniform size which are uniquely determined by unit structure of the crystal. The zeolites are referred to as "molecular sieves" because the uniform pore size of a zeolite material may allow it to selectively absorb molecules of certain dimensions and shapes.
By way of background, one authority has described the zeolites structurally, as "framework" aluminosilicates which are based on an infinitely extending three-dimensional network of AlO.sub.4 and SiO.sub.4 tetrahedra linked to each other by sharing all of the oxygen atoms. Furthermore, the same authority indicates that zeolites may be represented by the empirical formula EQU M.sub.2/n O.Al.sub.2 O.sub.3.xSiO.sub.2.yH.sub.2 O
In the empirical formula, M was described therein to be sodium, potassium, magnesium, calcium, strontium and/or barium; x is equal to or greater than 2, since AlO.sub.4 tetrahedra are joined only to SiO.sub.4 tetrahedra, and n is the valence of the cation designated M; and the ratio of the total of silicon and aluminum atoms to oxygen atoms is 1:2. D. Breck, ZEOLITE MOLECULAR SIEVES, John Wiley & Sons, New York p. 5 (1974).
The prior art describes a variety of synthetic zeolites. These zeolites have come to be designated by letter or other convenient symbols, as illustrated by zeolite Z (U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,243); zeolite X (U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,244); zeolite Y (U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,007); zeolite ZK-5 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,195); zeolite ZK-4 U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,752); zeolite ZSM-11 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,979) and zeolite ZSM-23 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,842), merely to name a few.
ZSM-11 is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,979. That description, and in particular the X-ray diffraction pattern of said ZSM-11, is incorporated herein by reference.
ZSM-12 is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,449. That description, and in particular the X-ray diffraction pattern disclosed therein, is incorporated herein by reference.
ZSM-22 is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 373,451 filed Apr. 30, 1982, and now pending. The entire description thereof is incorporated herein by reference.
ZSM-23 is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,842. The entire content thereof, particularly the specification of the X-ray diffraction pattern of the disclosed zeolite, is incorporated herein by reference.
ZSM-35 is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,245. The description of that zeolite, and particularly the X-ray diffraction pattern thereof, is incorporated herein by reference.
ZSM-38 is more particularly described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,859. The description of that zeolite, and particularly the specified X-ray diffraction pattern thereof, is incorporated herein by reference.
ZSM-48 is more particularly described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,573. Such a description includes the X-ray diffraction pattern for ZSM-48.
Zeolite beta is more particularly described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,069 and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,341.
Zeolite Y can be synthesized with an SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratio up to about 5:1; in order to achieve higher ratios of SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, various techniques have been developed to remove structural aluminum therefrom.
It is to be understood that by incorporating by reference the foregoing patents and patent applications to describe examples of specific members of the novel class with greater particularity, it is intended that identification of the therein disclosed crystalline zeolites be resolved on the basis of their respective X-ray diffraction patterns. As discussed above, the present invention contemplates utilization of such catalysts wherein the mole ratio of silica to alumina is essentially unbounded. The incorporation of the identified patents and patent applications should therefore not be construed as limiting the disclosed crystalline zeolites to those having the specific silica-alumina mole ratios discussed therein, it now being known that such zeolites may be substantially aluminum-free and yet, having the same crystal structure as the disclosed materials, may be useful or even preferred in some applications. It is the crystal structure, as identified by the X-ray diffraction "fingerprint", which establishes the identity of the specific crystalline zeolite material. The crystal structure of known zeolites may include gallium, boron, iron and chromium as framework elements, without changing its identification by the X-ray diffraction "fingerprint"; and these gallium, boron, iron and chromium containing silicates and aluminosilicates may be useful, or even preferred, in some applications.
Crystalline ZSM-5 and its preparation are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. It has a distinctive X-ray diffraction pattern which identifies it from other known crystalline silicates. A crystalline silicate composition having the structure of ZSM-5 is described in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,948, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,600 teaches a method for synthesis of zeolite ZSM-5 from a reaction mixture comprising, as a directing agent, an alkyldiamine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,083 claims synthesizing zeolites characterized by a Constraint Index of 1 to 12 and an alumina/silica mole ratio of not greater than 0.083 from a specified reaction mixture containing an organic nitrogen-containing cation provided by a compound such as tetrapropylammonium bromide, triethylamine, trimethylamine, tripropylamine, ethylenediamine, propanediamine, butanediamine, pentanediamine, hexanediamine, methylamine, ethylamine, propylamine, butylamine, dimethylamine, diethylamine, dipropylamine, benzylamine, aniline, pyridine, piperidine and pyrrolidine.
The silicon/aluminum atomic ratio of a given zeolite is often variable. For example, zeolite X can be synthesized with silicon/aluminum atomic ratios of from 1 to 1.5, while that ratio in zeolite Y is from 1.5 to 3. In some zeolites, the upper limit of the silicon/aluminum atomic ratio is unbounded. ZSM-5 is one such example wherein the silicon/aluminum atomic ratio is at least 2.5 and up to infinity. U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,871, reissued as U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,948, discloses a porous crystalline silicate made from a reaction mixture containing no deliberately added aluminum and exhibiting the X-ray diffraction pattern characteristic of ZSM-5.
The exact chemical make-up of zeolites including ZSM-5 can determine the nature of its activity in a particular catalysis. Thus, the chemical make-up of the zeolite, in terms of its silica/alumina atomic ratio is of practical significance. These properties affect the performance of catalyst composition in, e.g. dewaxing and hydroprocessing of heavy hydrocarbons as well as in alcohol conversions to hydrocarbons (gasoline).
Many catalytic process occurring over ZSM-5, and other small and medium pore zeolites, are adversely affected by zeolitic diffusion. Controlling diffusion rates in conjunction with control of zeolite crystal size is in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 31,782 which relates to xylene isomerization. Smaller crystal size zeolites are used because of superior selectivity, steam stability and aging properties.